Goodbye Quincy
by Insanelyradgirl
Summary: Jude says goodbye to Tommy. Yeah well I'm not good at this summary stuff. So just read please THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: my first fanfic .Just wanted to say sorry if it sucks and all that drama. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

Disclaimer: ok I don't own nothing really… well…except the concept and the last song lyrics ha.   
_You never lied to me, not once  
Its not your fault that I can't trust_

"Yeah, right." I mumbled under my breath. A moment later I tensed as I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I knew who it was I had been expecting him. I turned my head to the side to look at him out of the corner of my eye.

_Its in my past its in my path   
And I can't go there_

"May I have this dance?" his low voice whispered into my ear. I turn back to the counter and take another sip of my drink before giving a simple nod.

_Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and reckless_

Slowly I stand up and turn to face those striking blue eyes. I lay my hand in his, completely ignoring the way it seems to fit so perfectly in his. 

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be, "your way to young"  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21_

He led me to the dance floor. Immediately he pulled her close to him by the waist as she draped her hands around his neck.

_I don't believe in love  
And I put it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there   
And laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me_ He pulls away slightly to look in her eyes. Now anyone watching might've thought they were in love and I guess on some level they would be right. They were in love but not anymore- well they told every one that the only feelings they had for eachother were purely friendly- they had long since gotten over there little obsessions. Every time they talked about it, it was almost as if they were trying to convince themselves as much as the person they were talking to.

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be your 'way too young'  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21_

It's guy-wrenching sometimes   
It's life-threatening sometimes  
It seems like nothing can wash it all away

Time to be your only one  
To almost be your 'way too young'  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21 

Time to be your only one  
To almost be your 'way too young'  
time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21 

The music trails off but the pair doesn't stop dancing. They're not ready- not yet. They sway slightly as the lyrics to Move Your Feet by Junior Senior fill the room. They don't hear a word of it they were lost in thought. Lost in each other.

This is it this is goodbye. I hate that word goodbye it's so… final. But it's the only word fitting for this moment. I would like to say it was goodbye **_for now_** at least, but I don't think that is the case.. And that scares the h3! outta me. I want to ask so many things like "Where are you going?" "What are you planning to do now that her contract with G-major is up?" But these things wouldn't come out. They are stuck somewhere between my infatuation with Jude Harrison and my denial that we could ever be together or the denial that she's really leaving.

_You better hurry up  
I'm getting  
I'm slipping away  
Faster and faster each day_

I wanted to stay  
In your arms  
But you keep pushing away

And I'm taking the hint  
I'm leaving you know  
No turning back once I'm out that door

You better hurry up  
I'm getting away

She pulled away abruptly as the end of the 3rd song filled the room. She let her right hand fall down to rest on my chest. To stop any advance I might take. She knew me too well she knew I didn't want the dance to be over. She knew as well as I did that this was…

"Goodbye, Quincy." Her voice rang in my ears. She slipped away- mixing into the crowd of people.

**She stepped out of the building. Looking up at the sky she let out a deep sigh. Wishing silently on a star…**

_"Star light  
Star bright  
First star I see tonight  
I wish I may  
I wish I might  
Find true love…"_

She paused and looked through the glass doors to see him standing by the bar. _He hadn't followed her._ Letting out another sigh she finished.

_"But I guess not tonight."_

"Happy 21st birthday Jude." She whispered sarcastically to herself. Than ks for reading its fini!


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the truth  
You were right all along  
They were never my friends  
And I was living a lie  
But I wont fall for it next time

**I belt out the first verse out. This is my 1st performance since Boys! Attack. I was scared and nervous, this was so unreal. **

You figured me out 

_I'm like a leaf in the wind  
I try to find who I am  
but wind up lost in the end  
sometimes its hard to know what's real when your not  
_

**I wrote this song for her. She was the only one who ever really got me. But I was to scared about what others might think, she was too young, I know that's what they would say. The tabloids might even call me an old pervert or worse they would've dirtied what he had, and I was scared of that. So I dated Sadie for a while trying to "find myself". How could I be so stupid?**

_Cause you know I change myself  
To impress whoever happens to be next to me  
But I'm sick of trying so hard  
Waste all your time with me  
I know I'm a mess right now  
Don't give up believe  
I'd wait it out for you  
Waste all your time with me  
I know I'm a mess right now  
Don't give up believe  
I'd wait it out for you_

He thought about the way Boys! Attack affected his life now (how he had to change his image depending upon who he was with); he hated what it did to him. He had tried so hard to impress everyone but the only one that he really wanted/needed to impress thought he was just a waste of time.

**I screwed up big time**.

_Everyday I'm just making my rounds  
Just digging a home 6 feet underground  
Sometimes it's hard to know what's real when you're not_

**I hate how I feel so fake when you're not around.**

_Cause you know I change myself  
To impress whoever happens to be next to me  
But I'm sick of trying so hard  
Waste all your time with me_

_I know I'm a mess right now  
Don't give up believe  
I'd wait it out for you  
Waste all your time with me  
I know I'm a mess right now  
Don't give up believe  
I'd wait it out for you_

_Nothings here for me  
Nothings here for me  
Nothings here for me  
But you_

Waste all your time with me  
I know I'm a mess right now  
Don't give up believe 

_I'd wait it out for you  
Waste all your time with me  
I know I'm a mess right now  
Don't give up believe  
I'd wait it out for you_

I'd wait it out for you!

**Here I am pleading for her to just give me more time. Time to get my life back together, seeing as it all fell apart in the months after she said goodbye. I just want… No I need 1 more chance to prove to her I really love her. I need her to realize that if the situation was reversed and she was the one with the commitment problems I would wait for her to come around.**

_I'd wait it out for you!_

_**At that moment there was a knock a Jude Harrison's Door.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything on Instant Star or the song used.**_

**_A/N: the song was _Remember to Feel_ by _Armor for Sleep. And please read and review. I would appreciate it so much.**

** JoLee**


End file.
